


My Parents Sold Me To Varg Vikernes

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy/Kitten, Dom/sub, Kitten Kink, M/M, Pet Play, this is a fucking joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: Your parents have sold you to Varg Vikernes of Mayhem! How will you handle it?
Relationships: Varg Vikernes/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. MY PARENTS SOLD ME *loud crying noises*

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t tell this is a fucking joke, none of this is serious nor am I subtly putting my kinks in here. I just think it’s funny.

Your POV: It was just like any other day, as I woke up in my scene rawr XD hello kitty style room. My mom fucking hated it; but she couldn’t stop me from being a scene boy. My blue and green colored orbs wandered across the room as I wondered about what I’d do today XD.

Maybe I could go on MySpace and hit up some cute bois!!!!! But I do that everyday... today would be different, perhaps I’d go harass my favorite Muderdolls members on Facebook. Joey Jordison already blocked me, but that won’t stop me from hitting up Eric and telling him I want to ride his dick like I’m a country girl at a rodeo. 

I swept my long, beautiful, STUNNING black hair into a ponytail. My mommy hates my long hair but she can’t make me cut it. She’s a dumb slut anyways and cheats on my dad for money. :,(

XD I walked down the stairs in my pink Demonias, a wife beater and a Jonathan Davis inspired kilt. God I just looked so sexy, I had to show my mom what everyone was missing out on.

But then...OH GOD. I saw my mom standing there with a unknown man, he smelled like beer and feet. “Mom! Who the fuck is that!” His head turned to me and he smiled smilingly, looking at my thin body with his brown orbs. 

“Sorry sweetie...but we don’t have a lot of money. So we’re selling you to Varg Vikernes,” I began to cry at my mothers words, how could she sell a hottie like me?

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, I DON’T WANNA GO WITH HIM! HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL AND SMELLS LIKE VAGISIL!!!!” I stomped against the floor and began having a fit! Who the fuck does Mr. Varg Vikernes think he is? Some hot shit?

“That’s no way to act toward your new daddy, kitten,” The man came over to me and started caressing my hair slowly. 

He smiled, AN EVIL SMILE!!! Varg was so fucking gross, my parents had to watch as he handcuffed me AND THREW ME IN THE BACK OF HIS CAR!!! “WHAT R U DOING!?” I yelled at him but got no answers he just kept driving.

I am so fucking scared, I can’t believe my parents would sell me just for some fucking meth. I kicked on the seats and thrashed around, until he pulled over on the side of the road. My ass was grass.

He opened the back door and dragged me out by my hair,”stop that you little bitch! I’ll have you put down like old yeller if you keep fucking up car”

I SOBBED against the asphalt as Varg kept kicking me,”VARG STOP! IM SORRY!” He turned to me and stopped, grabbing me up by my hair. 

“What did you just call me kitten?”

“V-V-V-V-Varg,” I stuttered, then he kicked me in the chest with fury!!!

“MY NAME IS NOT VARG! YOU WILL CALL ME DADDY!!!” 

“Okay daddy! Stop kicking me!” I pleaded with daddy but he just wouldn’t stop, taking out all of his pent up rage onto me.

Until he threw me back in the car, I still cried. All the way to Oslo in Norway, it doesn’t even matter that I live in Florida; this is just how it works. :) 

The entire drive there he kept turning back to pet me, I felt so nasty. I just wanted to listen to MCR and cry my mascara off my face; but my parents had to sell me to some gross man. Soon enough I fell asleep, waking up to the noise of slamming car doors. Daddy opened the back door again, looking down on me. “It’s time to wake up you sleepy kitten. We have things to do,” What did he mean!? Things we have to do???

I was escorted inside the house, were I saw a kennel and food bowls. Oh my fucking god, I’m gonna be this stinky guys pet until I die. His friends were sitting on the couch watching T.V and listening to black metal. I looked over at them with my orbs, but they didn’t return the stare.

Daddy forced a cat ear headband onto me, and clipped a tail to my kilt. “Good kittens will have this on all day, if you take it off you will get a big spanking XD,” I shivered at his touch, the metallic end of the tail touching my bare ass aka upper back but I have to make this sexual.

“Daddy...I don’t wanna wear the cat tail and ears. :( please,” Daddy smacked me across the face.

“YOU WILL WEAR IT!!!!11!!” Daddy then threw me into the kennel, where I would have to stay until I was deemed worthy to wander around this prison. 

“See you tomorrow kitten, daddy hopes you’ll get VERY used to your kennel,” The man and all his friends split off into another room, leaving me to sob while I remembered my scene hello kitty XD bedroom and how much I missed it...


	2. EVERYTHINGS BLACK, OH GOD

It was the next day now, another day in hell...I still can’t believe that my parents would sell me, SELL ME TO THIS FREAK. I woke up in that damn kennel again, the rough plastic bottom hurt my ass cheeks. :(

I could hear someone walking upstairs, I was terrified! I wanted to call out for my bitch my, but of course she wasn’t here. I was miles away in some barn where stinky dudes lived, this isn’t what I meant when I said I wanted to experiment with the BDSM lifestyle XD.

But then I heard someone coming down the stairs, ew it was one of daddy’s weird friends. He had blonde hair and infatuating orbs. I’m ashamed to say he’s kinda cute, BUT he’s not even gonna help me >:( he just sat down on the couch and started watching T.V. 

TF? how can you ignore my sexy ass, I mean I was dressed up as a cat; he could put that to the side and let me free though. Yet it didn’t take long for daddy *shivers* to come down stairs, he still smelled like vagisil and beer. He hadn’t even showered, rude bitch. If you want a date with ME the sexy scene rawr XD bitch you have to at least wash that stank ass :(

X3 he looked at me with that damn smile again, coming over to the kennel and looking down on me. “Isn’t my kitten cute?” He opened the door slightly to pat me on the head.

I pouted and looked away, turning around quickly in the cage. I could hear him huff and turn away from me,”I guess someone doesn’t want this food I have...” I INSTANTLY turned back around, looking at him hungrily.

I was fuckin’ starving, he better have some good shit for me. Like surge cola and a hot bowl of emo tearz :P god I hate emo people. NASTY.

But what he poured into the bowl marked with “kitten” was just regular ass cat food. “What the fuck is this?” Daddy’s head snapped back at me as he dropped the bag.

“It’s food for kittens like you, and last time I checked cats don’t talk. SO SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPP,” he tried to pull my hair from outside the cage, making me duck and scuttle away like scared animal.

His friend didn’t even do anything, he just sat there in his underwear and ate a bowl of cereal. IM NOT SPECIAL ANYMORE, WHY THE FUCK DID MY PARENTS SELL ME :’( Daddy then forced the door of the kennel open, picking me up by the hair and threw me to the ground. My chest hit the ground first and the wind was knocked out of me as he started shoveling cat kibble in my mouth.

I didn’t eat it though, I’m a bad bitch and he can’t make me B^) He got angry when I forced my teeth together. Kicking me in the head and forcing my mouth open. The cat food was fucking gross, I’m a human. If I was a furry, maybe I’d like it :/

I tried to beg for forgiveness as he kept piling it down my throat. But Daddy kept going, forcing me to endure this kitty cat torture. That was until blackness became my only vision, the cat kibble in my throat was clogging up to much. I couldn’t swallow it, it was too dry :( 

I started to reach for the water bowl when he pinned my hand down, finger fucking the kibble down my esophagus. I just couldn’t take it anymore, I blacked out. And since I couldn’t breathe I fucking died. 

I can’t write this bullshit anymore, it was gonna be longer but I can’t do this to myself any longer. Maybe I’ll come back and change it but holy fuck please kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I even made this tbh, but writing something that’s just plain stupid is good for a writer. Since you can’t write serious shit constantly, it’s a break from everything serious. I hope you liked it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more bullshit, peace out.


End file.
